Evil Shadows 3
by isaiah22saiz
Summary: A man by the name of Kyle, his wife Sophia, along with their daughter Natalie are on a road trip, heading towards New York. Along the way, they come across an old, run-down mansion in the forest, they don't know it is the same mansion that caused all truths to be unveiled. When the rest of the family go missing, Kyle searches for them until he has an unexpected encounter with the m
1. Chapter 1

Reviews and scores

Yukio_Sora/ score 8/10

The story so far is really good and has a good plot setting to it, just some minor mistakes, but there simply. I love the way it is written and such, hope that the story continues and can't wait until the end to find out what happens to Kyle and his beloved family.

kitsura/ score 8/10

It has a very nice setup for a horror theme. The characters were described well and it makes you worry about the wife and daughter.

Sirivus/….idk what rating too lazy to score

It's a nice story and plot for horror theme. Maybe more descriptive detail in the scenes and settings? Don't be afraid to look up some fancy words in thesaurus' and dictionaries. Also some minor grammar errors

Other than that, it's great! Can't wait to see upcoming chapters

EVIL SHADOWS

EVIL HAZARD

A man by the name of Kyle, his wife Sophia, along with their daughter Natalie are on a road trip, heading towards New York. Along the way, they come across an old, run-down mansion in the forest, they don't know it is the same mansion that caused all truths to be unveiled. When the rest of the family go missing, Kyle searches for them until he has an unexpected encounter with the murderous Williams family, who wish nothing more than to kill him. Kyle must fight for his family, and the truth that ends it all.

EVIL SHADOWS

EVIL HAZARD

CHAPTER 1: ROAD TRIPPING

 **August 17th, 2:00 pm | heading toward New York City**

The car drove down the road that laid before them, like a tarmac ribbon; though, one that had been worn over time. A white line ran down the center, relatively unbroken compared to the scarred and potholed concrete, dividing the forest. It was just pass midday, as a man with dark coiffured hair in his early twenties drove the car, his name was Kyle. He smiled as glanced in the rear-view mirror, to find his ten year old daughter asleep on the backseat, she was a beautiful little girl with long, dark, wavy hair, and her name was Natalie. Beside him, was his wife Sophia, the love of his life. She looked out the window, the family were heading to New York for the weekend to meet Kyle's friend, Eric , who worked for a company that Eric wouldn't tell him about. Kyle looked ahead at the long road to come, it was eerie, not a single car, nor a single sound. Isolating...

"I wonder why it's only us?" Sophia questioned quietly.

"I don't know.. maybe it's not that busy." Kyle replied.

"New York City will be." Sophia stated, as Kyle kindly agreed.

"Eric has been through so much," Sophia said with sympathy.

"Yeah I know, but he never contacted me when the accident in that county took place, you know?" Kyle said.

"He was probably just busy." Sophia said

One year ago, a small county in New York was suddenly reported to have many deaths during that night. There were very few survivors, the cause was a new unknown virus that infected the whole town. The government however said the virus was under control, it increased their intellect, but lowered their mental state. The conspiracy theorists who believed it was a company called R.A.I.N that may have been involved.

Kyle continued to drive at around 70mph.

"I heard Eric had a daughter." Sophia began to say,

"Her name is Evan, she's adopted from Pine Sun after her family wasn't found in the accident."

"At least she has a home now, a family that loves her... and potential friend with Natalie?'' Kyle said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sophia said barely smiling,

"Natalie has mostly been independent lately."

"I should probably call Eric ahead of time." Kyle said

"No honey, wait until Natalie is awake from her sleep" Sophia said quickly.

Kyle nodded with understanding.

"Ok, I will, besides maybe Evan can talk to Natalie before we get there."

Natalie starred impatiently in the backseat.

"Give it another 10 minutes" Sophia said quietly

The road seemed to continue for what seemed like forever, Kyle didn't need a GPS, for he knew how to get to New York city. After awhile Sophia spoke up interrupting the silence in the car.

"How long is this forest?" Sophia asked

" I don't know but-"

The car hit something that was in middle of the road, Kyle immediately slammed on the breaks, causing him to intensely lost control of the vehicle, the car began to swerve out of control and Kyle couldn't contain it. Sophia screamed and Natalie woke up in a natural panic, and started crying when the car hit a tree and began to spin. Finally, after a heart palpitating experience they came to a sudden halt.

Kyle steps out of the car first, dazed and confused as to what just happened. Sophia helps Natalie out of the car, making sure she isn't injured.

"Mommy, what just happened?" Natalie asked quietly, and frightened with a slight stutter.

"Nothing dear, just a small car accident" Sophia said dazed and breathing heavily, she was trying her best to keep Natalie calm.

"I lost control of the whole damn car and-"

Kyle's door opened by itself unexpectedly, but no one was there to open it.

"Whats is going on?!" Sophia asked, in trepidation.

Kyle looked around, still dazed and confused.

"I don't know.'' he answered, still shook from the experience.

Kyle had a few mild bruises, but luckily nothing serious. Sophia's only goal was to keep Natalie calm, until she noticed what seemed to be a building in the distance.

"Maybe we should head towards that house, they might be able to help us.'' Sophia suggested.  
"Yeah, it's getting dark, we should try and get there before nightfall.'' Kyle agreed with Sophia's suggestion, as they started walking towards the building.

 **August 17th, 2:54**

They arrive at what seems to be a mansion, Kyle approaches the main entrance.

"This is it then." Kyle stated, slightly nervous.

"Knock on the damn door then.'' Sophia exclaimed.

Kyle knocks on the door anxiously.

But there was no answer, he attempted to knock louder, but yet again there was no one.

"I'm going to look around, I'll be back." Kyle said curiously as he started to walk away.

"You're not leaving without us!" Sophia exclaimed, grabbing Natalie's hand to catch up with Kyle.

"Let's be careful, we don't know what could happen," Kyle said with caution.

They investigated the area, attempting to find another way inside.

They came across a back door, which unexpectedly opened by itself.

"Mom? Are we going to be okay?" Natalie asked her mother, with concern.

"Yes dear, everything will be fine." Sophia replied with a slight tone of doubt in her voice.

"Should we go inside? There-" Kyle was suddenly cut off by Sophia.  
"Are you crazy?! I don't want to go in just to get shot!" Sophia exclaimed.

"It's ok," Kyle reassured his wife.

Sophia was silent after, then nodded doubtingly. They slowly entered the house, unsure of what to expect. Inside it looked very nice and it was an amazingly decorated living room.

"Hello?" Sophia called out,

"Is anyone home?"

"Welcome home, please take a seat," a dire voice announced from the darkest part of the room.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit them, they felt drowsy as they all collapsed.

Kyle saw a tall figure, someone in what looked like a white suit in the darkness, he gave a reassuring smile to Kyle.

"I am glad to have you as our new test subjects, Mr.[last name]."

"W-what?!" Kyle exclaimed, dazed and confused yet again.

"Doesn't matter, don't worry, " the man said

"I'm Isen, and that's the only thing you need to know. R.A.I.N. is our hope."

"R.A.I.N.?" Kyle asked, as he slowly lost consciousness.

THE FAMILY AWAITS


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY

Kyle woke up, tied up and seated, at what seemed to be a huge dining table in a well lit room. Across from Kyle, there sat an old man. The elder wore circular black glasses that looked like something from the 1800's. To the right of the man, there was an old woman with medium length, messy black hair, she looked terrifying just by looking at her, and to Kyle's left sat a teenage boy, in black clothes and a leather jacket. In the middle of the table was a motionless dead carcass that laid still.

Kyle looked down, to see a plate with a bloody hand on it,

t laid still, too still that Kyle didn't make a sound. On Kyle's china plate was a bloody dead hand with some of it's fingers missing.

"What the-."

"Rise and shine Valentine!" The crazy haired old lady said in a southern accent, "I'm Marley your mother, this is your papa John and over there is your brother Alex."

"Where am I?" Kyle asked weirdly being creeped out of what Marley had stated.

"At the table son, it's time for you to eat," John simply stated that Kyle's question seemed stupid to ask, "a man gotta to eat!"

Kyle looked at his plate in horror like that was the food they eat everyday.

"Go on now, eat your food before it gets cold," suggested Marley

But Kyle just look at it

"It's good for you" Marley encouraged

But still he refused

"EAT IT FUCKER!" Alex yelled throwing a water glass at him. It shattered against his head and water splashed against his face.

"Alex!" Marley said disappointed

John grab Alex hand

"Son, what did i tell you about being rude at my dam table!?"

Alex whimpered

John reach for a knife and dug it into his left hand fingers. Blood sprayed on Alex plate as his fingers slowly came off.

"AH DAM OLD MAN!" Alex yelled running off

"Eat your food!" Marley snapped

"I'm not hungry" Kyle said trying to get up but saw he was tied down by tape

"See what did i tell you?! The son of a bitch ain't eating his fucking food!"

"Shut up dam woman!" John snap but Marley went off

"EAT! EAT YOUR DAMN FUCKING FOOD!"

Marley got up angry but John grab her

"Get off-"

John threw her against a wall. Marley look at Kyle angry

"Shut up damn woman and let me handle this" John said still holding the bloody knife he used on Alex. he look at Kyle.

"See what happens when me and your mother get in a fight?, i oughta be ashamed of yourself boy, not following your mother's order" John smiled " you need to be punished"

He walk over to Kyle and grinned evilly. John raised the knife at Kyle's teeth.

"Come on son, you can do this!"

The knife came slowly down until a bell rang.

"For dam sake!" Marley said

John look at Kyle and grinned

"Got to get your sister" but it wasn't his sister

"It's my wife you-"

John smacked Kyle hard

"Don't talk back to me boy, now you stay here and i'll be back, punishment ain't over yet!"

John walk out of the room with Marley. Kyle struggled to get out of his chair. The tape finally came off and he got out of his chair.

"I got to get the fuck out of here!" he said panicking

He look around for a weapon but found nothing. Kyle walk out the room into a living room. John came crashing through a wall holding a shovel.

"Think you can just run from dinner boy!?"

Kyle ran as John smashed the ground.

"I'm goin to falten you!"

Kyle ran to a door and open it.

"You going to die son!" John called

Kyle ran into a garden with a gate ahead. But as Kyle made his way forward, a bunch of weird green twisted monsters with sharp claws and teeth, walk slowly toward him growling in scary sounds. Kyle ran away from them to another door. He opened it and locked the door.

"What the dam are thoses things!?" he said to himself frightened. Kyle looked around and saw he was in a small guest room. There was a old style phone on a table nearby. It began to ring with a loud noise. Kyle slowly walk over to it and answered. A woman's voice spoke to him in a mysterious way.

"Hello survivor"

"Huh? Who is this?"

"Those monsters Bionat, are scary are they not? Oh test subject how long will you be able to survive for?"

"Look please get me out of this fucking house! These people are absolutely crazy!"

The girl laughed

"What's so funny!? Look who are you!?"

"I am Ana with R.A.I.N."

"No, R.A.I.N. is fake!" Kyle said "what the hell is R.A.I.N.!?"

The truth when she replied hit him so hard, he couldn't breathe.

"Restructure analyze in nature"

"H-huh?"

But the girl sounded annoyed now.

"Look if you want more, you'll have to survive longer"

The phone hanged up

Kyle tried to dial Eric's phone number.

"Hello" Eric's said

"Hey it's me Kyle, you got ot help i'm-"

The phone went dead

"Heh heh" a voice chuckled

A hand grab him on the shoulder hard and turn him around.

"Welcome to the family son!"

Kyle was punched across the room and landed against a wall a quickly forced himself up.

"I thought i told not to talk to strangers!"

Kyle bolted out the room into the garden. The Bionat creatures Ana said where gone. John didn't even follow. But the person he loved so much stood in the middle of the garden and look at him.

"Sophia!?" Kyle said excited

"Kyle! Oh honey!...stay away! These R.A.I.N. people are doing weird- the family! It's all connected! R.A.I.N. is-"

Suddenly Natalie appeared. Her eyes were red

"Oh hi mommy and daddy"

"No Natalie" Sophia said in horror "please-"

Sophia then lost it.

"I'll kill you Kyle baby! I love you so much i'll fucking eat your heart out!"

Sophia held her head and screamed then fell to the ground.

"Well, mommy's crazy" Natalie said

"Natalie, what is going on here?" Kyle ask

Natalie looked at him and smiled

"We're home daddy"

Suddenly Kyle's perception blurred out and Natalie started laughing as Kyle's vision swayed. His head hurt very bad and Natalie's voice echoed in his head as she sang _"don't tell mommy, don't tell mommy, don't tell mommy that every-body is dead!"_

A sharp pain erupted in Kyle's head and Natalie laugh even louder

Then it stop as Shopia grab Natalie

"Go!" she yelled "before she controls-"

Sohopia was turned into a green looking twisted substance. The green substance grew over to Kyle in a alarming speed and Kyle made a run for a door ahead

"RUN OR MOMMY WILL KILL YOU!" Natalie shouted

Kyle reach the door and closed it fast as the green substance grew over the door but it didn't open. Kyle breathed heavily.


End file.
